


Before You Go

by qucenbee



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gay Newsies, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qucenbee/pseuds/qucenbee
Summary: David used to stare religiously down at his arm. Watching for each minor change to what his soulmate could be doing.your soulmate is going to bedyour soulmate is asleepThe smarter, more logical, side of David wondered how your biology and genetic code could determine the perfect person for you. The romantic side of David, however, was enthralled by it all, and was often restless with anticipation for the day when "your soulmate has met you" would be written in the small print on his arm.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> hihi so this is my first story on ao3, i originally posted this on my tumblr (biihoebi) and i thought i would post it here. ok ik these things are boring so important notes below.
> 
> so this is a soulmate au set in canon era that is mostly canon compliant.

David used to stare religiously down at his arm. Watching for each minor change to what his soulmate could be doing. 

your soulmate is going to bed

your soulmate is asleep

The smarter, more logical, side of David wondered how your biology and genetic code could determine the perfect person for you. The romantic side of David, however, was enthralled by it all, and was often restless with anticipation for the day when "your soulmate has met you" would be written in the small print on his arm.

your soulmate has started work

David would often overthink those words. Everyday as he was getting ready for school the words would appear on his arm. There weren't many jobs for kids that were safe, and what if his soulmate wasn't his age but some slimy 50 year old politician?!? 

your soulmate is hanging out with their friends

Despite going to school with other boys everyday David didn't have very many people he considered friends, and the ones he did, didn't consider him one. Perhaps that's why he obsessed so much about someone who was basically a stranger. His classmates often teased him over his compulsion to check his arm every 5 minutes. David would learn to get over it.

your soulmate is painting

When David became a "cool and mature" teenager (he turned 13) he decided he was above the fancifuls of a soulmate and would no longer check his arm, well check it excessively anyway - old habits die hard, right? David had assumed shedding the thing that so often got him picked on meant he would finally fit in and no longer be his classmates prime target. Apparently he was wrong about that. He wasn't wrong often and didn't like it when he was. According to the whispers he heard in passing as he walked home he "just had one of those faces" and "needed to be taken down a peg or two".

your soulmate is flirting with someone

It was probably a good thing that by the age of 14 David had stopped checking his arm entirely because those words would have sent him into a flurry of panic, grief, doubt and an immediate drop in his self-esteem. Just because he no longer checked didn't mean he wasn't waiting for his soulmate to come and sweep him off his feet. 

your soulmate is escaping

Les met his soulmate today. David was practically radiating with jealousy. How come his 7 year old brother could find his soulmate before he could. Try as he might David couldn't seem to muster up any sincere excitement over the event. Luckily Les couldn't seem to tell the difference between his fake smiles and his real ones. Sarah on the other hand could see right through him and throughout the entire day would send him looks and raised eyebrows. By Saturday David had managed to get over it and had no issue helping Les get ready for Sally and her family coming over for dinner. He listened patiently as Les rambled on about her.

"She's a real plum David"

"I'm sure she is, now stay still while I do your tie"

your soulmate is hungry

David wasn't sure he could say he had ever felt real fear before now. All the monsters under his bed and walking quickly passed the older boys who hung by the school gates seemed so tiny and miniscule in comparison. His father had been injured at work and was bed ridden. Not permanently thankfully but he would still be out of work for a while. David knew his family were scraping by, enough for him and Les to be schooled and to put food on the table but nothing really beyond that. What it came to, in the end, was Sarah taking on extra launderette work and him and Les taking a break from school to sell newspapers. David crossed his fingers and his toes that it would all work out.

your soulmate has met you

The tension was so thick and David was about half a second from having a panic attack when he stepped in. The apparently infamous Jack Kelly defended him and got him his twentieth 'pape'. Even let them sell with him. Despite pretending otherwise David was thankful for his offer because if his interaction with Mr. Weisel was anything to go off of, he clearly had no idea what to do. Les seemed very taken with Jack (too). Spurting off "Jack said this" and "Jack did that" all throughout their walk home and even at the dinner table.

your soulmate is thinking about you

A strike?!?!?! Davy almost had a full blown heart attack when he heard the words pass Jack's lips. A strike on his second day was exactly what he needed. Les was eager to join but then again Les was only 8 and he didn't really understand what was going on. All he knew was that if Jack said it, it must be worth backing. In the end Jack's charisma and charm won Davy over and he agreed to help. He couldn't say no to Jack, not really anyway.

your soulmate has made a bad decision

For the first time in what felt like forever Davy saw what was written on his arm and couldn't help but sigh. First Jack turned out to be a scab and now his soulmate was making mistakes too. Life really seemed out to get him today. It's not Jack's fault he took the deal. Ok well it is but Davy decided not to hold it against him. Sure it was monumentously stupid but his heart was in the right place and thats what mattered. They would get Crutchie out of the refuge and win the strike eventually, but only if they all stuck together.

your soulmate has a crush

Davy was jealous of Katherine. Jack was his first proper friend and now she was stealing him away. That was what Davy was telling himself anyway. The real reason he was jealous of her was obvious to everyone else. Except Jack. Jack wouldn't notice a pole until he had walked into it. Davy checked his arm. Davy actually checked his arm. When he was a child whatever was written on his arm would usually bring him some level of comfort. Even if it was bad, like they had been injured, it at least meant that out there was someone for him. This time, though, it only served to make things worse. Davy didn't get any sleep that night, instead he tossed and turned (at the expense of Les' comfort) and let fantasies of Jack ditching him for Katherine fill his mind.

your soulmate is overjoyed

Davy almost couldn't believe they had actually won. Sure most of their demands hadn't been met but it's better than what they had before and far better than nothing. Jack had hugged him too. Jack had pulled him close and spun him around in glee. Davy would never admit it but that was the highlight of his day, maybe even his life. He would remember the smile plastered on Jack's face forever too. The way Jack had laughed and cheered wasn't even overshadowed by the way Davy had seen Katherine looking at Jack

your soulmate is leaving

Jack was going to Santa Fe. Standing with the rest of the newsies on the train platform all Davy wanted to do was burst into tears. His heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces. Originally Jack was going to stay in New York but that was before Katherine met her soulmate. Or at least that's what Davy assumed was the reason he decided to leave. Katherine's soulmate was Sarah funnily enough. If Davy hadn't caught sight of Jack's face when this was discovered he might have even laughed at it. Davy guessed that because Jack lost Katherine he gave up on staying. Davy pulled Jack close, into a tight embrace that lingered a fraction longer than it should have between two friends. As Jack stepped onto the train Davy caught sight of the words on his arm.

your soulmate is on the train to santa fe.

He couldn't be sure but he had to try. "Jack" he yelled. It wasn't heard over the loud noise of the train pulling out of the station. "JACK" Davy tried again desperately but to no avail. The train picked up pace and rolled away from the station. That was it. His soulmate, who may or may not be Jack Kelly, was on their way to Santa Fe. Davy was pulled from his thoughts by Crutchie speaking up.

"Jack? What's you doing here? Thoughts you was headin' to Santa Fe"

Davy turned his head so fast he could have sworn he got whiplash. Standing there on the platform was Jack. His eyes searched the crowd before finally settling on Davy.

"I, um, I saw this on my arm and had to get off the train and see" Jack said scratching the back of his neck nervously. He stretched his right arm out and Davy hastily began to read it

"your soulmate is watching you leave"

Murmurs erupted from the rest of the newsies. Everyone slowly began checking their own arms. Davy slowly lifted his arm. Taking a deep breath and praying as hard as he could, he peeled back the fabric of his sleeve.

your soulmate came back for you

Suddenly there was a lump in his throat. He spent so many years of his life longing for this moment and here it was. Race gave him an elbow and everyone's eyes quickly darted to him. Swallowing roughly Davy opened his mouth "It says my soulmate came back for me". Jack's hand shot out at a lightning speed and snatched Davys arm. Everyone huddled around as the words on Davys arm began to fade and new ones formed to take their place.

your soulmate has realised who you are

Beside him Davy heard Jack begin to laugh. Panic quickly swept through him. Of course Jack Kelly wouldn't want his soulmate to be him.

"I can't believe it's you. I can't tell you how many nights I spent awake wishing it was and now it turns out you are my soulmate" Jack said pushing his hair back in disbelief. 

"What?" Davy said as he began to process what Jack had just told him. "Why would you want it to be me? I wanted it to be you! And what about Katherine and, and, and my wrist said you had a crush on someone!" He rambled on.

"Yeah, I did have a crush - on you. Katherine has Sarah, you know that." Jack explained

"Well yeah but you spent so much time with her and I saw your face when she figured out who Sarah was. You looked so sad. And isn't the whole reason you're here because the two of you broke up?" Davy countered

"I was sad because I was jealous. I spent my whole life dreamin' 'bout finding my soulmate and right there in front of me my close friend just found hers. Anyone would be sad and no, I'm not leaving because Kath found Sarah. You can't break up with someone you were never with. I've been dreaming 'bout going to Santa Fe for ages" Jack assured.

Slowly Davy began to realise what Jack had found so funny. He burst out laughing, doubling over at their situation. It wasn't long before Jack joined in. At some point the rest of the newsies had swanned off but Jack and Davy were too busy laughing to even notice. Eventually the laughter began to die down. 

Jack stopped laughing and picked up Davys hand. "I'd, uh, really like to kiss now. If thats ok with you!!" 

"I'd really like you to do that"

"Cool"

"Cool"

Jack put his free hand on Davys cheek and leaned in. As cliché as it sounded Davy really felt fireworks go off in the background. He could probably kiss Jack for hours.

The two boys were too busy kissing to notice that both of the messages on their arms had changed to match.

your soulmate is in love with you


End file.
